Porque Peter Pan si existe
by JenRSnape
Summary: ¿Cómo J. M. Barrie conocio a Peter Pan?


James Barrie caminaba por los verdes jardines de Kensington con su mascota y un periódico que lo acompañaba, primero abrió su libreta y empezó a tachar y tirar en un bote de basura varias ideas y títulos, parecía que nunca acabaría pero por fin lo hizo, ya cuando el sol estaba en lo alto indicando que ya era medio día, se dirigió a su casa pero antes algo llamo su atención, lo que parecía un parque con muchos niños jugando, pero los niños llevaban ropa igual, las niñas con un vestido, todos un poco sucio y moños azules combinaban con su ropa, los niños bien peinados como la niñas pero con trajes de marinerito.

-¿Señor? ¿Señor?- una de las niñas se acercó a Barrie, molesta porque este no le hacía caso le grito- ¡Señor!

James voltio a ver a la pequeña y ella señalaba a su pie, él estaba pisando su pequeña muñeca, la niña hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos, Barrie se hizo un lado.

-Lo siento señorita- dijo el mientras le daba su muñeca y le sonreía.

La niña le sonrió y se fue con sus amigas a jugar de nuevo, Barrie se sentó y se recargo en un árbol, el lugar tenía muchos árboles y se sentía muy cálido, como si fuera un bosque pero no lo era empezó a escribir lo que veía y tomo atención especial en la niña, la muñeca que tenía, rubia y con un vestido verde.

-¡Maggie!-grito una de las cuidadoras y la niña corrió hacia ella, la cuidadora le dio su almuerzo.

''Maggie'' pensó Barrie mientras escribía en su libreta.

Maggie se paró enfrente de James y el alzo la vista para sonreírle.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella.

-Escribo- sonrió el.

-¿Escribir? ¿Cómo es eso?-James le enseño la libreta mientras que ella se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es como escribir un diario ¿Sabes cómo es escribir un diario?- la niña dijo que no- bueno es poner lo que tu pienses en una libreta, ahí puedes escribir lo que tú quieras y también puedes dibujar.

La niña sonrió pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Maggie!- la cuidadora se acercó a la niña- no interrumpas al señor, Lo siento mucho…

-J. M. Barrie- contesto él.

-¿El escritor? ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo!- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Escritor?- pregunto la pequeña

-Si Maggie, de obras de teatro- explico la cuidadora.

-Lo siento mucho, si lo interrumpió- se disculpó de nuevo.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia.- una campanilla se escuchó anunciando que el tiempo se había acabado y se tenían que ir.

La cuidadora y Maggie se despidieron y Barrie se quedó pensando en la pequeña.

Pasaron muchos días en los que Barrie pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el parque con Maggie, pero la pequeña se enfermaba frecuentemente.

-¡No señor! ¡No permitiré que haga eso! Esto es mucho… sé que aprecia a Maggie pero ¿pagarle a un doctor? No queremos ser una molestia- dijo la directora del orfanato cuando Maggie estaba muy mal pero Barrie no se daría por vencido, haría todo lo posible por que la niña se aliviara y sus esfuerzos por pagarle un doctor fueron aceptados al final.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Barrie cuando la pequeña estaba al cuidado de una enfermera.

-Muy mal… ha estado delirando y dice que ve a un tal Peter, no creemos que sobreviva- contesto la enfermera.

-Puedo entrar a verla- la enfermera no espero ni un segundo más y dejo entrar a Barrie.

La pequeña tenía el rostro pálido y también tenía ojeras.

-¡Fwendy! ¿Por qué habías tardado mucho?- grito la niña- ¡te perdiste del juego que jugamos Peter y yo!

Barrie se preocupó cuando ella menciono a ese tal ''Peter Pan''

Así fue por días, el iba y ella le hablaba de ese tal Peter y el doctor le había dado ya la noticia a James de que ella no iba a sobrevivir.

Mientras el lidiaba con los caprichos de sus esposa, la pequeña pasaba horas de diversión con Peter, aunque él no la había podido llevar a el País de Nunca Jamás le prometió que cuando estuviera mejor la llevaría.

Cuando Maggie estaba ya en sus últimos días, Barrie no se iba de su lado, solo en las noches que es cuando se tenía que retirar, pero él estaba sufriendo porque la pequeña se había convertido en su amiga y le tenía mucho cariño.

Esa noche cuando Maggie estaba a punto de morir, por la noche cuando la enfermera no estaba cuidándola trato de escalar para llegar a la habitación de ella y lo logro pudo ver a la pequeña riéndose bajito con alguien.

-¿Maggie?- pregunto el confundido.

-Fwendy…- la voz de ella se oía cansada.- ven aquí esta Peter.

-Mira Peter, el James Barrie, es escritor.

Un chico de más o menos once años se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y le regalo una sonrisa traviesa a Barrie.

-¡Mira es más chico que campanilla!- dijo Peter y una luz amarilla se acercó a él.

-Ven James, quiero decirte algo.- dijo la pequeña mientras se reía del comentario de Peter.

James se acercó a Maggie y ella lo abraso como pudo.

-James, Peter me llevara a Nunca Jamás, pero no quiero que te pongas triste, él dice que allá hay sirenas, piratas y muchas hadas ¿no es genial?- Barrie le dedico una sonrisa con lágrimas a Peter.

-¡Claro que si Maggie!- Peter le agarro la mano a ella.

-James, quiero que escribas sobre nosotros, sobre Peter y sobre Nunca Jamás- a continuación ella se levantó.

-No tengas miedo Mag, solo piensa en cosas buenas- Peter le agarro su mano y con un poco de polvo de hadas, la niña pudo volar lejos.

Al día siguiente en el entierro de la pequeña, Barrie no dejaba de repetir las palabras ''te lo prometo''.

Así fue como James Barrie conoció a Peter Pan, años después conoció a los hermanos Llewelyn Davies y de ellos se le ocurrió la idea de los niños perdidos.

En los últimos días de existencia de Barrie pudo ver a Maggie, a sus niños perdidos y a Peter juntos y sintió que su promesa había sido cumplida explicando que Peter era el niño que guía las almas de los niños muertos antes de tiempo.


End file.
